ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Heroes: The Brave and the Bold
DC Heroes: The Brave and the Bold is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics book series of the same name, even being a strongly reboot of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Premise Voice Cast * Sam Daly - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Grey Griffin - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, * Corey Burton - Vril Dox/Brainiac, * Dee Bradley Baker - * Jeff Bennett - * James Arnold Taylor - * Tara Strong - * Eliza Dushku - * Kevin Michael Richardson - * Eric Ladin - * Adam Baldwin - * Ben Schwartz - * Seth Green - * David DeLuise - * David Tennart - * Bobby Moynhian - * Kate Miccuci - * Scott Menville - * Greg Cipes - * Ashley Johnson - * Paget Brewster - * Ashley Jensen - * Zelda Williams - * Zach Shada - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Phil LaMarr - John Stewart/Green Lantern, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, * Josh Keaton - * Seth MacFarlane - * Rachael MacFarlane - * Anthony Ruivivar - * Billy West - * Dante Basco - * Tim Curry - * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Jason Spisak - * Colleen Villard - * Lacey Chabert - * Jack DeSena - * Fred Tatasciore - Shade Wilson/Deathstroke, * Mae Whitman - * Dave Wittenberg - * Steven Blum - * Tasia Valenza - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Peter Ross - * Erica Lindback - * Eric Bauza - * Scott Adsit - * Khary Payton - Victor Stone/Cyborg, * Kari Wahlgren - Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire, * Keri Russell - * Frank Welker - Krypto the Superdog, * Quentin Flynn - * Charlie Adler - * Corey Feldman - * Brianna Knickerbocker - * Parvesh Cheena - * Carlos Alazraqui - * Ron Perlman - * Malcolm McDowell - * Hynden Walch - * Paul Eiding - * Loren Lester - * Alastair Duncan - Alfred Pennyworth * Will Friedle - Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing * Kimberly Brooks - * Bill Fagerbakke - * Alan Tudky - * Rene Auberjonois - * Jim Ward - * Thomas F. Wilson - * Thom Adcox-Hernandez - * Steven Yeun - * Reid Scott - * Jesse Flower - * Christopher Sabat - * Christopher Sean - * Adam McArthur - * Eden Sher - * John DiMaggio - * Rafael Ferrer - * A. J. Buckley - * B. J. Ward - * Tom Kenny - * Bumper Robinson - * Dwight Schultz - * Charles Halford - Gorilla Grodd * Peter MacNicol - * Matthew Fercer - * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - * Alimi Ballard - * Tim Daly - Jor-El * Dana Delany - Lara Lor-Van * Travis Willingham - * Laura Bailey - * Catherine Taber - * Lex Lang - Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull, * Danny Mann - * Graham McTavish - * Rachel Quaintance - * Shawn Ashmore - * S. Scott Bullock - * Mikey Kelley - * Dave Boat - * Jim Cummings - * Susan Eisenberg - * George Newbean - * Rino Romero - * David Kaufman - * Roger Craig Smith - * Cindy Robinson - * Nika Futterman - * LeVar Burton - * Michael Dorn - * Joshua LeBar - * Jonathan Frakes - * Jonathan Adams - * Greg Grunberg - * Tricia Helfer - * Vanessa Marshall - * Jess Harnell - * Daniel Riordan - * Wayne Knight - * Wade Williams - * Jason Marsden - * Mark Hamill - Joker * Richard Epcar - * Jane Lynch - * Julie Morrison - * George Takei - * Ray Stevenson - * Michelle Trachtenberg - * Matt Lanter - * Bex Taylor-Klaus - * Neil Kaplan - * Robert Englund - Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow * A.J. Locascio - * Lauren Tom - * Cole Sand - * Lena Headly - * Ike Amadi - Atrocitus * Carl Lumbry - * Arif S. Ketchun - * Billy Brown - * Constance Zimmer - * Gary Anthony Sturgis - Benjamin "Ben" Turner/Bronze Tiger * Daran Norris - * Peter Cullen - * Sumalee Motano - * Emmanuelle Chriqui - * Lance Henriksen - * Olivia Holt - * Oliver Vaquer - * Lance Reddick - * Jennifer Tilly - * Sarah Hyland - * Bryce Papenbrook - * John Oliver - * David Koechner - * Patrick Warburton - * Jessica DiCicco - * Cassie Scerbo - * Rob Paulsen - * Gilbert Gottfried - Mr. Mxyzptlk * Kat Cressida - * Todd Haberkorn - Episodes Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Green Lantern Category:The Flash Category:Aquaman Category:Green Arrow Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Shazam Category:Cyborg Category:Nightwing Category:Batgirl Category:Suicide Squad Category:Deathstroke Category:Young Justice Category:Blue Beetle Category:Supergirl Category:Web Series Category:Web series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series